


My Hero

by stopmysinfulhand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor tlj spoilers, Praise Kink, Smut, a lot of fluff, ur so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: Poe feels like he's a failure. You're quick to assure him he is not.





	My Hero

The door to your quarters opened and you lifted your eyes from your datapad, watching as your boyfriend, Poe Dameron, stepped inside. There was something about the way his shoulders stooped that had you placing down your device and getting to your feet. Once you made eye contact with Poe, you were sure something was wrong.

“Rough day?” you questioned. He remained silent and simply stood in front of you for a moment before resting his head on your shoulder. “Ohh honey,” you cooed, instantly placing your hand in his dark curls. You led him to the couch and sat down with him. Wrapping your arms around him, you nuzzled him gently and he finally spoke.

“Yeah. Rough. You could say that.” His voice seemed more gravely than usual. You ran you hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. Poe pressed closer to you, taking in a shuddering breath before he spoke again. “I’m a failure.”

You tsked softly. “You’re not a failure, Poe.” He shook his head and you felt his grip on you tighten. “Leia demoted me,” he said quietly, his voice filled with emotion. “I was just trying to do what was right. What I thought best for the Resistance.”

You thought for a moment and pet your boyfriend’s hair. “You did well, Poe. You may have been a bit reckless, but you did what your gut told you to. You’re not a failure.” He sighed and looked up at you. You smiled at him. “I love you.”

Your words made his mouth twitch into a slight semblance of a smile before it disappeared just as quickly. You could practically feel the tears welling up in his eyes so you stood and grabbed his hands. “C’mon hot shot. Lemme help you feel better.” Poe stood as well, following you instead of questioning you like he wanted.

You brought him into the bedroom and sat him down on the edge of the bed, climbing behind him. As you seated yourself behind him, Poe looked back at you with a slight smile, slight confusion visible on his features. You simply smiled at him, helping him out of his jacket. “(Y/N), what are you do-” You interrupted him by placing your finger against his lips and turning his head so it faced the wall in front of you. You placed your hands on his shoulders and began to rub them gently, pressing your thumbs into the knots in his muscles.

Poe let out a soft exhale and shut his eyes, relaxing under your capable hands. “You work so hard,” you cooed in his ear. “You do so much for the Resistance. You’re a hero, Poe.” You felt his whole body shudder. He pressed back into your hands, inhaling sharply as he glanced at you.

“Do you mean it?” he asked, his voice cracking, “Are you sure?” You smiled and kissed his temple. “I’ve never been so sure of anything,” you told him encouragingly. “You’re not just a hero, Poe. You’re my hero.” As you said this, you massaged out a particular large knot and Poe let out a soft moan, leaving you unsure as to whether it was your hands or your voice that caused it.

You moved to straddle him and began to unbutton his shirt, kissing him gently. His hands went to your hips, pulling you closer. His kiss was soft and almost tentative, like he was afraid if he kissed you too hard you would break. Pressing closer to him, you deepened the kiss and tangled your hand in his hair, letting him know he could use a little more force. His pelvis lifted a little, causing you to smile against his lips. Poe pulled back for moment. You tilted your head as you met his eyes before asking, “You okay?” He nodded, looking at you with a mix of adoration and gratefulness. “You’re too good for me.”

You laughed softly and shook your head, kissing him quickly. “Not even. If anything you’re too good for me.” He took your hands and his face got serious.

“(Y/N)... I mean it.”

Your cheeks took on a tinge of pink and your smile softened. You placed your hands on either side of his face, pulling him into a very loving kiss. He inhaled deeply through his nose, his grip tightening on your hips as you deepened the kiss. When you broke apart so you both could breathe, you pressed a kiss to his forehead, holding him close. “I love you, Poe.” He nuzzled his face in your chest and moved his hands to your waist so he could pull you closer.

“I love you too, (Y/N).”

You moved him so you could look him in the eyes, noticing there were the beginnings of tears there. You quickly began to kiss all over his face, which pulled a laugh from his chest. Before you knew it, he was kissing you again, both of you holding onto each other like you were each other’s life lines.

When you finally parted, you pushed the shirt from his shoulders, pushing him down after it. Poe let out a small laugh and looked up at you. “Ah, there’s that smile I love so much,” you said, grinning. “Now just lay back and let me make you feel better, okay?” He nodded, mock-saluting you. “Yes ma’am.”

You worked his belt off, pressing light kisses to his abdomen as you undid the fly of his pants. He sat up a bit so he could look at you, and you began to suck a hickey into his abdomen. Poe let out a soft moan. You switched to the other side and sunk your teeth into him, earning a gasp. You looked up at him with a grin, pulling down his pants. He grumbled softly at you not to bite him again, falling back. Once his pants were off, you took in the sight of him, unable to stop the dreamy sigh that escaped you. He sat up again. “What?”

“Nothing, I’m just so lucky to have the most handsome boyfriend in the entire galaxy.” Your words made him break into a grin, so you continued, climbing up him so you could kiss him. “Not to mention he also happens to be incredibly smart, and kind, and brave.” With each word you pressed a kiss to his neck, feeling his pulse start to pick up a bit.

“Wow,” Poe muttered, a little breathless, “He sounds like a catch.” You chuckled and kissed his lips. “I sure like to think so.” He pulled you down, kissing you hard as he wrapped his arms around you to keep you close to him. You wiggled in his arms a bit so you could get comfortable and you felt him grunt softly against your lips.

His hands moved to the bottom of the simple dress you wore and pulled away from the kiss to speak. “I find it terribly unfair that you’ve almost completely undressed me, and yet you remain fully dressed.”

You laughed and sat up, pulling your dress over your head. Poe’s hands went to your breasts almost instantaneously, causing you to sigh softly as his thumbs brushed over your nipples through the lacy bra you wore. You ground against his erection, suddenly wishing you had taken off his underwear when you took off his pants. Poe let out a little growl and pulled you into a kiss. His body tilted like he wanted to flip you over but you made him stay down. “Tonight is about you, baby,” you murmured against his lips. “Let me take care of you, okay?” Usually, sex between you was very much an equivalent exchange, if not favoring you a bit. He seemed to struggle for a moment before nodding and relaxing again.

You smiled and hooked your fingers in the waistband of his boxers, pulling down as you set you mouth over one of his nipples. You felt his sharp intake of breath as you flicked your tongue across his skin and smiled, taking a hold of his cock. You began to stroke him slowly, playing with his nipples as you did so. He groaned your name softly, causing you to feel awfully satisfied.

You moved lower down his body, pressing a small kiss to the tip of his dick before pushing your hair back so you could begin to suck him. Poe’s hand quickly wormed its way into your hair, careful not to grip too tight. The steady stream of curses coming from his mouth was worth the slight jaw discomfort as he thrust into your mouth. Unfortunately, you had to pull off for a moment so you didn’t gag too hard. You made up for the absence of your mouth by licking a strip from the base to tip. His hips tipped up and you smiled, starting to suck him off again.

Poe was starting to get impatient and tugged softly on your hair to get you off. You looked up at him with slight confusion before his pulled you into a kiss, his cock brushing against your still-clothed core. “This night’s about me, right?” he murmured softly, looking at you with half-lidded eyes. You nodded. “Then I wanna be able to cum in that tight little pussy,” he said into your ear. You inhaled sharply and nodded, eagerly pushing off your panties. He undid your bra with practiced ease, his hands squeezing your breasts lovingly.

You positioned your slit over his cock and let him push into you, moaning softly as your hips pushed down. “Oh Poe,” you breathed, “just like that, baby.” He smiled, pulling you down into a kiss. You began to ride him slowly, beginning to pant softly. You rested your head against his shoulder so you could whisper into his ear. “So good, oh gods Poe, your cock feels so good~” He grunted in response and began to thrust up into you, not content to simply lay back and let you do everything.

You moaned into his ear, earning a moan in return. His hips bucked up into you and you let out a little gasp, watching as a smile spread across his face. Riding him faster, you sat up and pressed his hands to his chest. He looked up at you in adoration, and you were sure your expression mirrored his. You clenched around him, moaning as his hips bucked into you again. “I love the way you look riding my cock,” he groaned, clenching your hips. Nails digging softly into his chest, you tossed your head back, a moan escaping you, as he pressed against your cervix.

Poe began to thrust faster into you. You felt his cock hit that spot inside you that made you see stars with every thrust and dug your nails deeper into his chest, moaning his name. His back arched as he pulled you roughly into each thrust. You laid against him, moaning against his neck and meeting his hips with best of your ability. His movements became more erratic and you knew he was close. “Can I- fuck- can I cum in you?” You nodded eagerly, moaning out a yes.

He thrust into you harder, drawing more moans and whimpers from you. When you were sure he was right on the brink, you scooted a bit closer and murmured in his ear, “You’re a hero, Poe. You’re my hero.” With that he pushed as far into you as he could and moaned out your name, filling you up with his seed. You gripped his chest tightly and cried out, your walls milking him of all he had.

When he finished, he pulled out of you, letting you collapse on top of him. You began to lazily kiss him, smiling against his lips. When you opened your eyes fully, you found him staring at you. “What?”

Poe smiled and kissed you softly. “I love you.” You grinned. “I love you too, hot shot.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fic, and I'm really looking forward to writing more! Please let me know what you think!!
> 
> I wrote this because sometimes you just wanna fuck Poe Dameron, y'know?


End file.
